charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Children of the Charmed Ones
The Children of the Charmed Ones 'are the nine children of the Halliwell sisters, of which two have yet to be born. Piper with her husband Leo Wyatt, was the first Halliwell sister to have children, followed by her sisters Phoebe and Paige with their husbands; Coop and Henry Mitchell, respectively. Piper Halliwell * 'Wyatt Matthew Halliwell -''' Piper and Leo's first born child. Wyatt is a witch-whitelighter hybrid, and was once destined to be one of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth. Unlike most witches, Wyatt has never appeared to have time to "adjust" to his powers, and seems to have full control over them from birth. Wyatt's was once the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, however, this was absolved, leaving him as a normal witch with whitelighter powers. The name Wyatt is derived from Leo's last name, in honor of his father; the middle name, Matthew, derived from her sister's adopted last name, in honor of his aunt Paige; and Piper and Leo decided for him to keep the last name Halliwell because "evil fears it and good magic respects it." * 'Christopher Perry Halliwell -' Piper and Leo's second son, Chris was conceived during Piper and Leo's separation, when Leo was on the brink of death in the ghostly plane. Chris was born as his future self died, the latter having come to the past to stop Wyatt from turning evil. Chris was named after Leo's father and his middle name was for the sake of the "P tradition" in the Halliwell family. * 'Melinda Halliwell -' The third child and only daughter of Piper and Leo. Melinda was conceived after the Charmed Ones' last destined battle and is the third oldest of the nine children of the Charmed Ones. It was revealed that Melinda was a whitelighter-witch hybrid just like her brothers, due to some whitelighter DNA still remaining in the then mortal Leo, and the magic being brought out by The Elders due to their divine intervention. She was named after Melinda Warren, her ancestor who begat the Charmed legacy. Wyatt Still1.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell 01abcdef.jpg|Chris Halliwell BitesMelinda.jpg|Melinda Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell *Prudence Johnna Halliwell, nicknamed '''P.J. by Grams, is Phoebe's first born daughter. P.J. was conceived after the Charmed Ones' last destined battle and was named after Phoebe's late oldest sister, Prue Halliwell. Phoebe foresaw P.J. numerous times throughout 2003-2006. It was revealed that P.J. was a cupid-witch hybrid, having inherited magical genes from both her parents. P.J. has yet to display witch powers, though she has used the Cupid powers of Sensing and Remote Beaming. * Phoebe had a second daughter approximately one year after P.J. was born. It was revealed that she was two years younger than P.J. and four years older than their younger sisters. Like her older sister, she could also inherit the cupid gene from her father. She was seen in Forever Charmed with P.J. and Billie while their mother went into labor. * Phoebe had a third daughter, but not much is known about her, except that she is the youngest out of Phoebe's daughters, born four years after her second daughter and six years after P.J. and she will probably be a cupid-witch like her older sister. *'The Unborn Source' was the son Phoebe was pregnant with while being married to Cole Turner, who at the time was possessed by The Source of All Evil. Though being part witch, the child's demonic side grew in power, as he was fed evil tonics made from the blood of The Seer. Upon Cole's death, The Source's essence was imbued within his heir. The child was never named, as he died with the Seer when she took him from Phoebe. The child would have been Phoebe's first born if he had not been vanquished. BillieAndPhoebe'sKids.jpg|Prudence with her sister & Billie. 485px-Charmed421_022.jpg|The Unborn Source of All Evil Paige Matthews * Tamora Mitchell is one of Paige's twin daughters. She made her first appearance in the television series finale'' Forever Charmed and made her chronological first appearance in ''No Rest for the Wicca. Tamora came into her powers in Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter, her ability being revealed to be Molecular Combustion. Tam is only able to use a lesser version of the power because she is an infant. Unfortunately, after Tam accidentally set the house on fire, Henry and Paige made the decision to bind her powers until she grew old enough to control it. * Kat Mitchell is the other of Paige's twin daughters. She made her first appearance in the television series finale Forever Charmed and made her chronological first appearance in No Rest for the Wicca. In Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter, Kat came into her power of Molecular Immobilization shortly after her sister came into her power. Because Kat is still a baby, she only has enough power to slow molecules down and not completely stop them like her Aunt Piper. Paige decides not to bind her power because it isn't as lethal and dangerous as Tam's. * Henry Mitchell Jr. is Paige's adopted child. Paige orbed the baby out the womb of his deceased mother who was a homeless teenager accidentally killed by a stray arrow of the Darklighter, Rennek. 8x22-PaigeWithSon&Daughters.jpg Issue 8 preview 7.jpg Tamora and kat.png|Tamora and Kat asleep Notes * Melinda Warren had a premonition of her family line continuing with many "beautiful daughters"- however, Phoebe, the one she is touching, is the only Charmed One to have 3 daughters. Prue doesn't survive to have children, Piper has two boys and a girl and Paige has two girls and an adopted son. (The Witch is Back) * The Triad worried that the Halliwell family will spread too wide in the future, by which they will be impossible to stop and therefore plotted multiple plans to destroy the Charmed Ones and prevent that from happening. * The Warren line of pure witches ended with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe as Paige and the Charmed Children are either half-witch and half-whitelighter, half-witch and half-demon, half-witch and half-cupid or mortal. * In The Charmed Offensive, it was revealed by the Angels of Destiny that if any of the Charmed Ones' children inherit the Power of Three, it would be by natural means and not because external forces interceded. Obviously, Paige's children are out of the running to be Charmed as her last child is adopted and mortal. Some fans have theorized that the children would only become Charmed if evil got the upper hand again. Paul Ruditis stated in an interview that it would possibly be revealed whether or not the Charmed Ones have to die first before three of the children inherit the Power of Three. Category:Characters Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Halliwell Family Category:Cupid-witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Comic Characters